Raum und Zeit
by hop on
Summary: HL Xover: Willow, Wesley, Spike und Cordelia werden Opfer einer Zwangsversetzung. Eine Rückkehr trotz Beistand durch Methos und Duncan wird mehr als schwierig. Das die Unsterblichen dabei im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Schlüsselstellung einnehmen, is


Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren aus Buffy, Angel oder Highlander gehören mir. ME, Joss  Götter der Welt und wer immer auch Highlander besitzt, ist sicher ebenfalls Teil des Olymps.

Summery: Highlander, AtS, Buffy crossover. 

Willow, Wesley, Spike und Cordelia werden Opfer einer Zwangsversetzung.

Und der Ort an dem Sie gelandet sind, macht eine Rückkehr trotz Beistand durch Methos und Duncan mehr als schwierig. Das die Unsterblichen dabei im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Schlüsselstellung einnehmen, ist für alle Beteiligten keine Erleichterung. Aber niemand der einmal auf Höllenschlund gelebt hat oder 5000 Jahre alt ist, ist leicht zu verunsichern und die Drahtzieher der kleine Entführung müssen sich auf einiges gefasst machen. 

Achtung Spoiler bis Angel 4-17, und Buffy leichte Spoiler bis 7-16.

Die Geschichte setzt mitten im Kampf zwischen EvilCordy und Willow ein, kurz bevor die Seele von Angel befreit wird. Danach setzen wir über ins Highlander Universum in dem ich mich leider nicht so gut auskennen, dass ich einen Zeitpunkt festsetzen könnte. Ich hoffe diese kleine Reise macht euch trotzdem Spaß. 

Ich selbst liebe die Idee eines Crossovers zwischen Buffy und Highlander. Da ich aber der Meinung bin, dass beide Welten unmöglich in der gleichen Realität existieren können ohne von einander zu wissen, musste, Abrakadabra, ein Portal her.

Feedback: Da ich keine Betas besitze bin ich für jede Rückmeldung dankbar.

Auf geht's:

Prolog

_„Wir haben seit Wochen nichts mehr gehört. Es wird Zeit etwas zu unternehmen."_

_„Sie können das nicht machen, es ist viel zu gefährlich. Wie sollen wir ihn hier unter Kontrolle halten."_

_„Ich denke Kontrolle ist derzeit genau unser Problem. Er ist zu wertvoll, wir können es uns nicht leisten ihn zu verlieren."_

_„Sehen Sie es doch einfach als eine Art Quarantäne. Wir halten ihn solange fest bis wir wissen was da Drüben los ist."_

_„Also gut. Machen Sie alles fertig. Beim nächsten Ereignis holen wir ihn auf diese Seite"_

1. Wenn einer eine Reise tut

Los Angeles 

Der zweite Stoß traf Willow mitten im Zauberspruch. Ein kräftiger Schub schleuderte sie nach hinten. Während Fred  gerade noch ausweichen konnte, knallte Willow direkt auf Wesley. Und dann geschah es.

Alles im Raum verlangsamte sich, Fred, Gunn und Connor froren in der Zeit ein und nur Wesley und Willow fühlten den Sog. Der Raum dehnte sich und die Umgebung verschwamm zu einem Kunstwerk moderner Malerei.

Ein Stockwerk höher: „Endlich ........."

Sunnydale

„Was zur Hölle.............."

Los Angeles 

Die Entladung tauchte die Gebäude in ein gespenstiges Licht und dann, entgegen aller üblichen Erfahrung, gab es nur ein kurzes kaltes Knacken und vier Körper landeten bar jeglicher Eleganz in kurzem Abstand und mit einiger Entfernung von einander auf dem Asphalt.

„Oh, oh, oh, oh, das fühlt sich gut an" Cordelia fuhr mit ihren Händen den eigenen Körper entlang „alles echt, kein Bauch, Selbstkontrolle vorhanden. OK, bei wem darf ich mich bedanken?" 

Sie blickte sich um. Offensichtlich befand sie sich auf einem Fabrikgelände, das der Beschreibung „völlig verlassen" zu neuen Höhen verhalf. Aber vielleicht war die Menschenleere ja auch auf die späte Stunde zurückzuführen. 

„Mein Körper gehört wieder mir. Sehr gut!" versicherte sie sich noch einmal selbst „Sonnenschein und ein paar Freunde zum Feiern wären vermutlich zuviel verlangt." murmelte sie.

„Chicken wings, ein ordentlicher Schuss Whiskey ins Blut und die Party kann von mir aus steigen!" 

Cordelias Haare stellten sich auf. Sie kannte diese Stimme, und die Erinnerungen an den Besitzer waren alles andere als positiv.

Sie drehte sich um:

„Spike?!"

„Cordelia, lange nicht gesehen, neuer Haarschnitt?"

„Ich warne dich, ich bin jetzt ein höheres Wesen und wenn du meinst, du kannst bei mir einen kleinen Snack nehmen mach dich auf eine ordentliche Überraschung gefasst."

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Sie keine Ahnung ob Sie noch irgendwelche Kräfte besaß. 

Nicht das sie diese jemals wirklich unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte - ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, das sie, seit sie aus ihrem himmlischen Exil zurückgekehrt war, bis vor einigen Minuten nicht einmal die Kontrolle über ihren eigenen Körper gehabt hatte - 

aber anderseits war eine gut pointierte Drohung die einzige Waffe mit der sie derzeit aufwarten konnte.

Spike wirkte nicht gerade beeindruckt. Er kramte in seiner Jacke bis er eine zerknautschte Zigarettenschachtel und ein Feuerzeug gefunden hatte. 

„Hey, du hast die Einladung ausgesprochen" sagte er und sog den ersten Zug ein „aber bevor du dir vor Angst noch die Kleidung ruinierst, dein Blut steht nicht mehr auf meinem Speiseplan."

Der Chip. Natürlich! Das hatte Sie in der Aufregung völlig vergessen. Bei ihren letzten Kontakten mit Sunnydale hatten zwar andere Ereignisse im Vordergrund gestanden, Buffy's Tod und Wiederauferstehung, aber Willow hatte es nebenbei erwähnt.

„Stimmt!" Sie sammelte sich einen Augeblick „Warum bist du hier? Und wenn wir gerade davon sprechen: Wo ist hier?"

„Keinen Schimmer! Gerade bin ich noch im angekettet im Keller, Villa Summers, Sunnyhell, und dann" er machte ein knackendes Geräusch "ein paar billige Spezialeffekte und ich lande hier. Wenn du mich fragst was es war, würde ich sagen, Portal"

„Mmph" ein kurzes Stöhnen ließ sie beide nach links blicken.

„Und ich denke, hier haben wir auch schon den Pförtner. Hey, Willow"

Willow hatte sich aufgerichtet und blickte in Richtung der Stimme.

„Spike, Cordy, wie kommt...." neben ihr bewegt sich etwas. „Oh Gott, Wesley!" sagt sie. Wesley schlug die Augen auf und murmelte "Willow?" 

„Alles in Ordnung?" besorgt half sie ihm in eine sitzende Stellung.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich glaube ein Portal, vielleicht hat der Meister eins geöffnet, um Angels Beseelung zu verhindern" 

„Nein, der ist vollauf damit beschäftigt deine Kräfte in Schacht zu halten" sagte Cordelia „Na ja, jedenfalls bis vor ein paar Sekunden" 

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Wesley noch etwas benommen. 

Cordelia blickt ihn an, richtet sich noch einmal betont auf und holte tief Luft:

„Bevor ich deine Frage beantworte, lass mich Dir kurz auch eine Frage stelle: 

Wie dämlich seit Ihr eigentlich?" schrie sie Ihn an „Seit Wochen hält irgendein verdammter Dämon mein Körper unter Kontrolle und Ihr merkt nicht das Geringste. Ich meine, was muss man den alles unternehmen bevor einer von euch misstrauisch wird." Cordelia begann auf und ab zu laufen, 

„Mit dem Sohn der großen Liebe schlafen?" Sie legte eine Wendung ein.

„Oh, Augenblick, das habe ich ja getan." Erneute Wendung. 

„Innerhalb von wenigen Wochen 15 Kilo zunehmen so das ein Blinder sieht, dass man mit einem Dämon schwanger ist?" Wendung.

„Hey, das hab ich auch getan."

„Du, du bist der Meister?!" unterbrach Wesley, den plötzlich die Erkenntnis traf, ihren Redefluss. 

„Nein, nicht ich, aber wer immer bisher in meinem Körper hauste, ist es. Na ja war,

jetzt ist er jedenfalls verschwunden, zusammen mit seinem Nachwuchs." Sie seufzte noch einmal auf „Gott, ich fühl mich so viel besser an, ich könnte mir Stundenlang meine Bauch streicheln." Als sie den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der anderen sah ergänzte sie schnell „Das meine ich völlig jugendfrei, kein Grund gleich auf andere Gedanken zu kommen."

 Die folgende vielsagende Stille wurde schließlich von Spike beendet. 

„Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern diesen kleinen ähm Ausflug, aber könnten wir uns über deine Körper unterhalten, nachdem wir herausgefunden haben warum zur Hölle wir hier sind" sagte Spike.

Wesley drehte sich um und blickte den Vampir irritiert an. „Wer...." „Oh, das ist Spike, aber er ist reformiert und die meiste Zeit harmlos" warf Willow ein um weitere Missverständnisse zu verhindern.

„Hey," rief Spike leicht beleidigt „ich bin vielleicht kein Killer mehr aber das ist kein Grund ein Weichei aus mir zu machen!" 

„Fein, auch gut." gab Willow zurück „aber wie du sagtest, es gibt Wichtigeres."

Cordelia, war mittlerweile ein ganzes Stück in Richtung der dunklen Fabrikhalle gewandert bis Ihr Fuß auf einmal gegen etwas Weiches stieß.

Schreien hatte schon immer zu einem ihrer besonderen Talente gehört und so dauerte es nur einige Sekunden bis Wesley, Willow und Spike an ihrer Seite auftauchten.

„Tja, ich schätze das ist ein Hinweis." Bemerkte Spike trocken während die drei anderen entsetzt auf die kopflose Leiche zu Ihren Füßen starrten.

Methos fluchte vor sich hin. Was zum Teufel war hier los. Schlimm genug, das er überhaupt in ein Duell geraten war, aber dann war das Quickening einfach ausgeblieben. Er war sich sicher, dass er den Beginn der Entladung gespürt hatte. Und dann: Nichts, absolut Nichts. Es war als hätte jemand den Strom abgedreht. 

Und um die Katastrophe abzurunden, waren diese Leute plötzlich aufgetaucht. Er hatte sich aus dem Staub machen müssen und die Leiche für jeden gut sichtbar liegen gelassen. 

Verdammt, hoffentlich waren Duncan und Joe zu erreichen, hier war Irgendetwas oberfaul.   

_„Was soll das heißen, etwas ist schief gegangen"_

„Die Zeit, als wir das Portal geöffnet haben, sie ist stehen geblieben. Die gesamte andere Seite ist eingefroren."

_„Großartig! Wie konnte das nur passieren"_

_ „Wir sind uns nicht sicher. Aber leider ist das noch nicht alles."_

_„Spucken Sie es schon aus, was haben Sie sonst noch verbockt"_

_„Nun ja, soweit wir feststellen konnten ist die Zielperson hier. Wir haben den Übertritt einer Kreatur mit den angeforderten Charakteristika messen können. Leider hat noch jemand hinüber gewechselt"_

_„Wie bitte? Wollen Sie etwa andeuten wir müssen eine weitere Person unter Kontrolle halten."_

_„Nein"_

_„Ah! Gut!"_

_„Es sind drei weitere Personen"_

_„Oh, verdammt"_


End file.
